the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha
General Information Those interested in joining should view this page for information on setting up the sharingan rank upgrade and assigning associated feats. Members of the clan can choose to be part of the Konoha contingent, join up with the large gathered group in Akumu (RP), part of small family groups located elsewhere, or solitary members. For more information, contact u/boribori on the sub. We're limited to 10 player members and have 5 openings. History The Uchiha clan was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, boasting shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but there was no end to the conflicts between Uchiha and Senju, resulting in not only the epic clash between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, but numerous defectors from the Uchiha clan leaving the village and settling elsewhere where they were able to avoid the ongoing conflicts between Konoha and Uchiha. The Uchiha clan massacre nearly wiped out the Konoha branch of the Uchiha clan. However, a handful of Uchiha clansmen from Konoha were able to survive the massacre, due to fortuitous timing of a mission outside the Land of Fire. They returned after the 4th Shinobi War, while those who had left Konoha earlier either officially joined the ninja villages near where they had settled, or remained as small mercenary groups. Seventy-eight years after the massacre, the Uchiha Clan is slowly getting back on its feet. Recent Developments The clan was scattered across the continent, though a contingent remains in Konoha as always, with Uchiha clan members found in many of the major ninja countries, and occasionally in one of the smaller villages. Nui Uchiha spent her time collecting the scattered Uchiha clan members and founded the village of Akumu at the location of the ancestral Uchiha home, a village specifically for Uchihas to live in independently of the larger ninja villages. Clan Abilities The Uchiha are famous for their innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation and the Sharingan. Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colours" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Only a select few members of the Uchiha clan manifested the Sharingan. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with ocular genjutsu, many ninjas considered it more tactically favourable to flee rather than face an Uchiha shinobi in one-on-one combat. Among the techniques granted by the Sharingan, the Izanagi and Izanami are deemed to be forbidden, due to their effect of rendering the user blind in exchange for creating genjutsu capable of escaping death or trapping the opponent without failure. Signature Jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. Current Members * Kentaro Uchiha * Mayaku * Nui Uchiha * Okami Uchiha * Taka Uchiha * Toruke Uchiha * Tomomi Uchiha Inactive or deceased characters * Aizou * Akina Kira * Amano Uchiha * Cezera Uchiha * Connor * Clais Hontane - deceased * Cress Uchiha * Hanta Uchiha - NPC * Haruko Uchiha * Hiro Uchiha - deceased * Jeisen Uchiha * Jerome Uchiha * Jin Uchiha * Jonetsu Uchiha * Jotaro Uchiha * Kazu Akiyama * Kenshin Uchiha * Kurai Uchiha - deceased * Kusaru Uchiha * Mabui Uchiha * Masafumi Uchiha * Niko Horosha * Sakoshi Uchiha * Sasorisēji Uchiha-Gami * Raiden Uchiha * Ryo Uchiha * Lorcian Uchiha * Rakiko Uchiha - deceased * Satsuki Uchiha * Shinji Uchiha * Shizuka Uchiha * Taro Uchiha * Tsukoro Uchiha * Okami Uchiha Category:Clans